1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrical connector embedded with conductive terminals having desirable impedance.
2. General Background
Electrical connectors are widely used in various computer systems for forming electrical connection between two separate electrical interfaces, such as an electronic component and a circuit substrate. An electrical connector basically includes an insulative housing defining a number of passages and a number of conductive terminals residing in corresponding passages, respectively. The conductive terminals each include a vertical base section, a spring arm projecting upwardly and obliquely from the base section to mate with a conductive element of the electronic component, and a soldering pad angled from a lower end of the base section and mountable on the circuit substrate.
The materials set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe an electrical connector and associated conductive terminals—see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,329, 6,805,561, 6,887,114 and 6,830,471, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
In order to achieve favorable transmission of signals, especially high speed signals, between the electronic component and the electrical connector, impedance of the conductive terminal should match with that of the conductive element of the electronic component. However, in above-mentioned designs, impedance of the conductive terminal lies on mechanical features of the conductive terminal, i.e. configuration of the base section and the spring arm. Impedance matching between the conductive terminal and the conductive element of the electronic component is difficult to obtain, which may possibly adversely affect signal-transmitting performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.